The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus having a display panel and a polarizing plate.
An information processing apparatus includes an electronic device such as a notebook computer and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). This kind of electronic device has a display panel and a polarizing plate for displaying information such as an image and a character.